


Young

by scilessweetheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Young Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Young Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scilessweetheart/pseuds/scilessweetheart
Summary: "Do you want to practice?" Stiles asked him, not meeting his eyes.Scott's eyes widened. "Practice?""Yeah. We can kiss each other. Just to see what it's like."Scott felt his heart skip a beat as he made eye contact with his best friend. "Won't it be awkward?""Only if you fall in love with me after." Stiles grinned at him.Scott can't make any promises.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing for Teen Wolf. :) I know this is a super cliché trope but I love it so much and couldn't help but write my own. Let me know what you think!!!

Scott and Stiles had movie nights all the time. It had gotten to the point where their parents just assumed they would be hanging out, rather than them asking to make plans. They had been friends for ten years, after all. Since they met in preschool at age four, when Stiles peed on Scott’s sandcastle. Stiles has always been known for his stellar first impressions.

Presently, it was a Friday night. They were at Scott’s house having an Indiana Jones marathon, while Melissa and the Sherriff worked the night shift. They sprawled out over the couch surrounded by blankets and various forms of junk food.

“I’m getting some pretzels; do you want anything?” Stiles asked him, standing up and stretching.

“A soda?” Scott asks, his eyes not leaving the television.

Scott hears the sound of the fridge being pulled open. “Root beer?”

“Of course.”

Stiles grabs the drink before rummaging through the pile of snacks in the cabinet, making as much noise as possible. By this point in their friendship, Scott has pretty much learned how to block out the chaos. He doesn’t believe Stiles can do anything without making mass amounts of noise, whether it be due to clumsiness or his seemingly endless stream of chatter. Not that Scott minds, of course. At this point, he has become unused to silence.

“What did I miss?” He asks, plopping down next to Scott.

“Something happened to Indiana Jones.”

He snorts. “Thanks for the specificities, Scotty.”

“Sorry, I only kind of know what’s going on.”

“Well, basically he just needs to find this Ark before the Nazis. So he ends up in the Himalayas and sees Marion Ravenwood, who apparently he used to have a thing for. And then they go to Egypt, fight the Nazis more, and…” Scott tuned him out. Not intentionally, of course. He just couldn’t help but stare at Stiles’ mouth as it moved rapidly from one word to the next, and the next thing he knew, Stiles had finished talking. “now we’re here. Does that make any more sense?”

Scott was jarred back to reality and blushed. “Maybe?”

“It’s a confusing movie, I can’t blame you.”

“You’d think I’d understand considering we just watched the last three.”

“I know.” Stiles sighed and dramatically flopped onto Scott’s lap. “I can’t believe you agreed to Indiana Jones before Star Wars.”

“I’m just seeing how long I can put it off before you kill me, honestly.”

Stiles scrunched up his nose. “I resent you for that.”

He sat back up and continued to watch the movie. Currently, Indiana Jones was being patched up by Marion Ravenwood. It gets to the part where, after the building up of their relationship, they finally kiss.

“Hey, Scott?” Stiles breaks their silence.

“Yeah?”

He starts to chew on his thumbnail nervously. “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Scott is mildly taken aback by the question but is used to Stiles’ random conversations. “No, have you?”

“No. I didn’t think you had. I mean, you totally could’ve, you’re a very attractive dude, but you know, I figured you would’ve told me – not that you have to! – I just assumed you would. Anyway, yeah, I haven’t either.” He rambles.

“Why do you ask?”

“I mean…” He looks back at the screen. “I’m nervous. I’m no Indiana Jones, that’s for sure.”

Scott feels his chest tighten. “I don’t think you give yourself enough credit.”

He shakes his head, intentionally not meeting Scott’s eyes. “Nah.”

“What makes you so nervous?”

“What if I’m bad at it?”

“You won’t be bad at it.”

“How do you know?” He leans back against the couch, sighing. “I’m very awkward and inexperienced. It’s no shock that I haven’t kissed anyone yet.”

“What do you want to do about it.”

“Um…” Stiles finally turned to look at Scott. “Do you want to practice?”

All of the breath left Scott’s lungs and his mind started racing. “Practice?”

"Yeah. We can kiss each other. Just to see what it's like."

He felt his heart skip a beat as he made eye contact with his best friend. "Won't it be awkward?"

"Only if you fall in love with me after." Stiles grinned at him.

It is in this moment that Scott realizes he can't make any promises.

“Besides,” the other boy continues. “You already cling to me like an octopus during sleepovers, so how different is this?”

“I guess not that different.”

“Exactly.” He sat up fully facing Scott at this point. “And now we can be each other’s first kiss and be ready for future girlfriends and not have to worry about embarrassment.”

“Thinking about Lydia Martin?” Scott teases, ignoring the pain that came with the truth of that statement.

“Shut up.”

“So, what do we do?”

“You put your hands-” Stiles moved one of Scott’s hands to his waist and the other just below his ear. “here.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll put mine here.” He put one of his hands on Scott’s wait and the other on his cheek.

“And then we just… lean in?” Scott asks, hesitantly.

“I guess?”

Something about Stiles’ attitude is off putting to Scott. He hasn’t ever really seen Stiles nervous before. He is always confidently talking back to authority figures or boldly marching into whatever stupid plan he had come up with that day. There were not many moments where Scott had seen him like this – hands shaking, not meeting Scott’s eyes. He didn’t know what to think.

“Here it goes, then.”

Stiles leans in first, gently putting his lips to Scott’s. It wasn’t anything crazy, they didn’t use any tongue, but it was perfect. Stiles’ lips were soft, and he could taste the salt from the pretzels he ate only minutes prior. It also didn’t help that it was _Stiles._ He was torn between the bewildered “I’m kissing my best friend” and the ecstatic idea that “this is the best kiss I’ll probably ever have.”

They pulled apart after what felt like minutes but was likely only a few seconds. He could feel Stiles’ breath on his lips and his hand still gently held his face. Their eyes were open, but neither of them seemed very focused.

“How was that?” He finally asked, softly.

“That was…” Scott let out a breathy chuckle. “pretty good, I’d say.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Not wanting to lose his courage, Scott impulsively says “I think we should practice again though. Just to be safe.”

To his relief and excitement, Stiles responds. “I think you’re right.”

He didn’t know it was possible, but their second kiss was even better than their first.

When they finally pull away, they grin at each other. Scott doesn’t know what to say now and, for once, Stiles seems at a loss for words as well. Stiles looks like he is about to say something, but at the last second, changes his mind. Instead, he turns and faces the movie again. Scott starts to watch the movie as well, a twinge of hurt in his chest, until Stiles reaches out and links their fingers together. Scott stared in awe at their hands before looking up to see a timid smile on Stiles’ face. Scott squeezes his hand reassuringly before sinking back into the couch.

Scott definitely can’t make any promises about not falling in love with him.


End file.
